Aberran
|affiliation = Spirit Clan Five Fears Demon Clan |occupation = Leader Of Five Fear's Prince Of The Spirit Clan |rank = Five Fear |abilities = Celestial Mana |equipment = |sacred treasure = Zodiac |symbol_of_beast= }} Aberran 「アバラン」is the Fear Of Extinction. His Sacred Treasure is the Spatial Sword Zodiac and his magic ability is Celestial. He is the leader of The Five Fear's, the champion of The Spirit Clan, and the only son of Ban'Thalos, The Spirit Lord. Appearance Aberran's preferred appearance is that of his human form, which is that of a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears light blue markings. For attire, Aberran dons a high collared, black cloak, sharp white claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants. Personality Aberran is a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He always kills his opponents without sympathy, ignoring any personal reason they had for fighting. He is very destructive and violent, but he still can retain a stoic and composed personality. However Aberran possesses a love for battle. When Aberran comes across strong opponents, he shows a more excited side to himself, such as during his many fight with the Goddess clan he smiles with excitement. Plot Abilities and Equipment Aberran's skill in battle and power are legendary. He is the leader of the legendary Five Fears and he is the heir to the throne of the Spirit Lord, greatly feared by the enemies of the Spirit Clan and even other spirits alike, considered to be the most powerful spirit second only to the Spirit Lord. There is only four warriors in any of the other clans capable of rivaling him, those four being Elizabeth, Ludociel, Mael and Meliodas. While in his World Bane Form Aberran was able to annihilate a moon sized meteor, who was about to collide with Britannia, with one punch. He once challenged 5 of the 10 Commandments (Derieri, Monspeet, Galand, Calmadios, Aranak and Zeno) in a 5v1 battle and won. When Aberran entered his World Bane form for the first time, the magic energy released was enough to knock out the four other members of the Five Fears in an instant. Abilities : *'Celestial'Tentai: is a powerful Magic ability that allows Aberran to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. The properties of Celestial rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. *'Mana:' Mana is the Spirit Clans equivalent to the Goddess Clans Ark or the Demon Clans Power Of Darkness. *'Phasing:' Aberran has the ability to phase through solid objects, he can choose to either make one part of his body or his entire body intangible. This allows him to smoothly maneuver through objects and effortlessly evade incoming attacks. *'Immense Strength': Aberran is able to perform staggering feats of strength, able to lift up several of tons with easy *'Enhanced Speed': Aberran is incredibly fast and agile. His speed can increase to unimaginable levels, often appearing as if he is teleporting. *'Enhanced Durability': Terror As the leader of the Five Fears, Aberran is the wielder of the Terror of Extinction「絶滅 Zetsumetsu」, which was bestowed upon him by the Spirit Lord. Those who stand before him with the fear to die will get their life force sucked out of them, healing Aberran in the process. The Terror gives him an additional boost in power. Weapons *'Zodiac': Power Level Aberran's "Worlds Bane" form (Aberran absorbing the Five Terrors) Relationships 'Family' 'Ban'Thalos' Ban'Thalos is Aberran's father and the one that bestowed Aberran with the Terror of Extinction. 'Five Fears' 'Elisum' Being a member of the Five Fears, Aberran has worked alongside Elisum in many occasions. Aberran regard Elisum as a comrade. Aberran has great respect for Elisum and he believes she is one of the only few people that can beat him in combat. When Aberran and Elisun were young, they seemed to always play together, they were really good friends, their friendship eventually led to Aberran developing a crush on her. He tried to tell her how he felt but he was to afraid to even talk about the subject and choose to forget about it. Trivia *According to the Author: **Aberran's special skill is battle. **His hobby is Dragon Taming. **His daily routine is training and sleeping. **His weakness is his thirst for battle. **He was born in the Spiritual Plain. **His dream is Unknown. **His greatest regret is Unknown. **His greatest shame is Unknown. **The thing he wants to do the most is fighting strong opponents. **His favorite animals is Dragon's. **His favorite smell is fresh air. **His favorite food is smoked pork. **His charm Point is his long blue hair. **The person's he respects the most is his father and Meliodas. **The persons he does not want to make enemies of is his father and the Demon King Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Spirit Category:Spirit Clan